


Beyond Insomnia: Genesis

by haeng_syo_peace



Series: Beyond Insomnia [2]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Spoilers, The Starscourge, ffxv origin story, pre ffxv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeng_syo_peace/pseuds/haeng_syo_peace
Summary: *Major Spoilers*Our story begins with King Izunia Lucis Caelum losing his only son and heir to The Starscourge. At the same time, a young boy by the name of Waldemar Ardyn had lost his mother to that same scourge, and has taken to the road with his father to heal the sick and ease the suffering of Eos. The newest Oracal, Honora Orella Vita Lux Fluret, is sought to find someone worthy to consume the power of a legendary crystal that will be used to rid the world of the scourge. With the blessing of the king Honora travels Eos to find someone worthy. During her travels she learns of a young boy and his father who have traveled far and wide easing the suffering of many villages out of the pureness of their hearts. Honora finally finds Waldemar in a darkened forest witnessing his own father succumbing to the scourge, to which Honora uses her powers as Oracal to help his father pass on peacefully. She then takes Waldemar to the king in hopes he will be the one to save them all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing around with a lot of the lore from FFXV. This is my take on Ardyn's origin story, and how be became to be a fallen son of Lucis. Your thoughts are appreciated as always.

The Hexatheon  
Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone.  
Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning.  
Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow.  
Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides.  
Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron.  
Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire.  
Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos.  
—Cosmogony

Long ago, in the world of Eos six Gods watched over the land and protected it from evil until they were betrayed by one of their own. Thus began The Great War and the Astrals, Titan, Ramuh, Leviathan, Shiva, and Bahamut banished Ifrit from the realm with the help of a king of the line of Lucis. Once peace was restored Bahamut appointed the first Oracle from the noble house of Fleuret and bestowed upon the her his triton.  
Many centuries since a great sickness has plagued the land only know as The Starscourge. This scourge infects humans with the dark matter demons feast on. No cure has been found, and victims of this sickness will eventually fall pray and become a demon themselves. The people of Eos now look to their king Izunia Lucis Caelum who had lost his son to the same scourge that plagues the realm. The helpless king seeks the wisdom of a young Oracle named Honora Orella Vita Lux Fleuret to seek someone worthy enough to consume a great crystal from the Astrals and purge Eos of this devastating scourge before the entire world turns to darkness.

Waldemar Ardyn was an innocent boy from a poor village east of the city of Tenebrae who enjoyed a happy childhood full of laughter and valuable lessons. His mother was keen on teaching him kindness and humility towards others while his father instilled in him the power of medicinal healing. Once their world was plagued with the scourge the young family set off to help the sick the best they could. Traveling with a horse drawn wagon the family set up camp in nearby towns feeding those cast out with signs of the scourge. Waldemar and his father took time brewing remedies to help ease the pain while his mother made food, and mended the clothes of the infected. So great were their deeds that they were sought after all over Eos, and traveled until Waldemar’s mother laid victim to the sickness. It took her within a matter of weeks, but her last words urged the widower and his son to keep going in her absence, “my son, when the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace.” Waldemar and his father carried on in her absence helping countless of the sick find their own peace, so much so that word reached the young Oracle. 

Waldemar’s father was next to fall prey to the sickness, but with keeping his remedies for the needy he neglected to help himself. Lasting longer than his wife, the healer took to the scourge in a violent way, and after a span of two months he had turned into a demon himself. The young boy was cornered by the only family he had left in a darkened forest and feared for his life. His father remained half whole while the right side of his body was covered in grotesque tar that contorted his body to an unimaginable shape. Waldemar fought till his strength ran out, and unable to match the demon he accepted his fate and awaited his peace, but peace would not come for him this day. Shining behind the monster shown a great light that cloaked his forgotten father in warm rays. “Go in peace brave wanderer. All of Eos shall know of your benevolence.” The light spoke with such sweet fever that the boy drifted into a deep sleep.

The passing of time did not phase the young boy, but it did alter his surroundings. No sooner did he drift off that he ended up in a room ten times the size he was used too with countless elegant fixtures on the walls. Remnants of a child lined the large room and the voice of the light met Waldemar once again, “rest, for I have brought you to the king of kings. The world of Eos shall know light once more.” The tone was strangely eloquent but held the timber of a child. “Show yourself-” spoke the tired boy, and out from behind a thick curtain came a young girl not much older than he. Her hair was as white as the castle of Tenebrae, and her voice as melodious as a violin. “-I am Honora, the Oracle. I’ve brought you to the king so all in thrall to darkness shall know peace.”


End file.
